Faith
by Falling without You
Summary: noun. The act of belief without proof such as sight. Jack knows this fact all too well. Without it would it mean he, Jack Frost, did not exist? Now, if that rule applied then he could also safely assume the rest of the world didn't either. At least most of the time.
1. Prolouge: Firsts

**A/N yes I know I should be working on my other fics, yes I don't care. I love this fandom. Big thanks to LadyLombax for letting me use her idea!**

**I don't own ROTG or the cover photo**

* * *

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then, as if a cloth had slid from my eyes, then I saw a dim view of the moon. It was so big and so bright, even with my limitation. It seemed to chase more of the hazy darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

* * *

_First steps are shaky, difficult, as I slide slightly across the ice. The dim haziness across my vision is getting stronger, but for some reason it doesn't bother me, like I have experienced this before, but I can't have._

* * *

_My feet knock against a staff running frost up its length, giving it a slightly blued look. I grasp it, causing it to send off a bolt of frost. This startles me enough that I drop it, frost ferns spreading out from where the end falls. I look at the seemingly uninteresting wood with more interest now, what else could I do with this?_

_A tap against a tree sends ferns running up the trunk. The possibilities seem endless; I skate across the pond dragging the staff behind me leaving patterns etched on to the surface. The joy, excitement, and wonder were probably evident on my face._

_The wind grabs me and tosses me upward. I hover and I can see the full extent of what I have done, it's amazing. Then the brief panic as I fall from the winds grasp. I know better how to ride the wind now._

_I manage to get a hold of a large tree branch, nearly laughing with the discovery and wonder of everything I have learned in such a short time. Crouching I lift myself in a more upright position. There were the lights of a town in the distance._

* * *

_Still unused to flight I shakily land just inside the boarders. I realize how thick the darkness has become across my vision as I catch a dim look of a burning camp fire._

_"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?" There's no response, no reaction. I turn to a boy running past me, moving in front of him and crouching down. Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am? He runs right through leaving me gasping. It hurts deep in my chest. A painful ache in my heart. The clouds on the edge of my vision move in closer._

_Another person passes through me, a woman. Then a man. Each pass results in a deep ache, each as painful as the last." Hello?" This is my last ditch effort. Nothing. I need to get out of this town. Stumbling I head back into the woods._

_Then the darkness on the edge of my vision moves. It covers the rest of my clouded vision, leaving me in the dark. It doesn't frighten me though. It is like I have been used to this for a long while. Still the loss of sight pains me ever so slightly._

* * *

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._

_The following 300 years were mostly spent in the dark. With only the moon as a guide._

* * *

**A/N this should be update fairly quickly considering I own the move *happy dance*. Leave a review please. I will answer any questions if you ask. Again please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes I know that Jack isn't in this scene in the movie, in fact that's why it took me so long to update, I was internally debating the pros and cons of keeping it so obviously I did. I will try to update twice today, to make up for it. Another big thanks to LadyLombax!**

* * *

**North Pole 300 years later**

A block of ice is slammed down by a set of pincers. A chainsaw slices through wielded by two muscled arms, the right one adorned with the tattoo of Naughty, and the left of Nice.

"Still waiting for cookies!" Comes the call as North works efficiently in his office.

Three elves look up guiltily from their cookie feast.

Pushing off from one desk, North's swivel chair slides over to the desk where the final product rests. Elves scurrying with the plate of cookies quickly.

North brushes through a number of tools coming to rest on a small pick axe, tiny in his enormous hands. He half hums along with the music playing in the background as he chips away at the ice block in front of him.

With the final touches complete he blows off the excess ice, and kick starts the dry ice, simulating smoke. "Yes!" is the reaction as the traim chugs quickly down the icy track.

"Finally!"

he grabs a cookie to munch. The music and the train coming to their climax as the toy begins it's flight.

It shatters as the door is slammed open violently a yeti speaking quickly. The ruined pieces scattered at his feet, he gestures while exclaiming in shock.

The Yeti and North take turns with their expressions of disbelief.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North says tiredly steepling his fingers in front of his face almost ending in a shout. The Yeti speaks wildly gesturing violently to the hallway.

"what? The globe?" North stands up looking worried, grabbing his trusty saber just in case.

* * *

The "help" of the workshop, the elves are also crowded around worriedly along with the ever useful yetis. "shoo with you pointy heads." Is North's response as he hurries to the command station of the globe. "why are you always under boot?" he shoulders the two yetis aside walking right up to the station, taking charge. He stares at the globe thoughtful.

The globes lights are flickering and going out all over.

"What is this?"

South America, North America, everywhere all going out.

"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" Is North's first rapid questions.

A wind starts in the closed workshop.

Slowly black sand slithers menacingly over the globe from the top and the bottom quenching out the lights of believers one by one. They can only stare in shock, as the elves run in panic to a safer hiding spot.

The globe becomes a writhing mass of spinning black sand before it rises upwards exploding. A mass of it rushes by forming a figure. A laughing figure that circles the globe before crumbling away.

"Can it be?" North stares at the mass. "Dingle!" several elves step forward eager to help "Make preparations. We are going to have company" with those parting words he turns and slams down a leaver, activating the Northern Lights, a signal to all guardians that the children are in danger.

The lights spread outwards across the globe, to get all Guardians the message.

* * *

The small fairies are at work collecting teeth and heading back to the tooth palace at remarkable speeds.

"Eighteen central incisors. Moscow, sector 9. 22 incisors, 18 premolars. Heavy rain advisory. Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!"

Toothiana or Tooth hovered in the middle of all the hustle and bustle quickly giving out orders.

"Wait! It's her first tooth." And occasionally cooing over teeth. "Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life? Look how she flossed!" a fairy directs her attention to outside the Tooth Palace. She can see the summons of the northern lights. Without missing a heartbeat she heads out followed by several fairies so that she can continue operations.

* * *

_My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe._

* * *

Sandman was serene, even with the large amount of work he had sending good dreams to children. He sat above them all on his cloud of dream sand, sending out a strand here and a strand there, like a conductor, reaching all children.

* * *

_To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. And so I have called us all here for one reason and one reason only_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to come up when he turned and saw the beckoning lights. He too wasted no time, but quickly crafted a biplane out of dream sand and adjusting his newly formed goggles flew towards them.

* * *

_The children are in danger._

_An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries..._

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund, had also seen the lights, and was in the process of running to the pole. His tunnels ran all over the world and were arguably one of the fastest ways to get around.

* * *

_Has finally decided to strike back._

* * *

The earth flew under his paws as they striked the ground.

* * *

_We alone can stop him. _

* * *

He burst from the green of the tunnels to the cold white of the North Pole, always away from Santoff Clausen. "It's freezing!" undeterred he forges on ward, even if the cold makes him extremely uncomfortable. "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

* * *

"Cookies, eggnog anyone?" is North's first response once all the guardians have gathered.

"This better be good North" is Bunny's irritated reply, with good reason, Easter is only a few days away. North ignores this in favor of greeting Sandy.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." His biplane dissolves into streams of golden sand, he gestures, clearly stating that he was and is very busy. "I know, I know" is North's placating response. "But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North continues as they all head towards the large burning fireplace. It sends off enough heat to keep even Bunny warm in the arctic.

* * *

"The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole!" the others look at him in shock.

"Pitch?" is Tooth's hesitant reply "Pitch Black? Here?"

"yes." Is North's firm reply. "There was black sand covering the globe" North empathetically gestures in shape of the globe. Bunny's head whips up

"What do you mean, black sand?" North continued his animated retelling

"And then a shadow!"

Bunny holds up his hands, full of egg painting materials "Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well, not exactly." Is North's response as he rubs the back of his head.

"'Not exactly'? Can you believe this guy?" Is Bunny's sarcastic response.

Sandy forms a stylistic question mark above his head, and shrugs.

"Yeah you said it, Sandy." Bunny continues agreeing to the unspoken word.

Undeterred North continues "Look, he's up to something very bad." He continues to attempt to convince them "I feel it" His eyes are open wide with him trying to make a point "in my belly"

Bunny is not convinced. "Hang on, hand on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas…"

He is cut of.

"Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas" North speaks as if explaining this to a child

"here we go." Is Bunny's response "North, I don't have time for this! I've still got two million eggs to finish up!"

Sandy after rescuing his eggnog form an over enthusiastic elf, notices the moon trying to get their attention.

Meanwhile North's and Bunny's arguments continue.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg."

"Look mate, I'm dealing with perishables!"

Sandy points at the moon in vain

"Right? You've got all year to prepare!"

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"And why are you always such a blowhard?" the argument is going back into their usual banter not really arguing any longer.

Sandy attempts to get their attention by jump floating and waving a flag and his arms, this also goes unheeded.

Tooth has the misfortune of flying in between the two.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asks as Tooth wanders between their argument

"Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year." Tooth snaps back but without any bite "Am I right, Sandy?"

Sandy happy at being acknowledged forms a sand arrow and points at the moon, unfortunately Tooth misinterprets it, then Bunny's elbow runs into it destroying it.

"Come on, mate. Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of it."

"I know it was him. We have serious situation"

Sandy spots an elf, the same one that tried to steal his eggnog from earlier, this sparks an idea.

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs" Bunny retorts. Tooth continues her frantic orders about teeth.

Feed up with the whole situation, Sandy grabs an elf by its extremely pointy hat and shakes it, hard. He finally gains all of their attention. He forms a moon from the dream sand and points, there is no way they will not get the message now. North looks.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Frustrated that he had been trying quite hard to get their attention, Sandy smoke puffs out of his ears in frustration. Gesturing enthusiastically North greets MiM,

"It's been a long time, old friend. What is big news?"

Feelings rise as the moons glow shines brighter coming to rest on the ever important guardians symbol on the floor. An ominous shadow forms, taking the shape of the man found in the black sand earlier.

"It is Pitch." Acknowledges Bunny gravely, turning to look at North in a silent apology. North taps his belly twice in his way of saying 'I told you so'.

"Manny, what must we do?"

Again the moon light brightens and focuses landing on the G of the guardians symbol. The circle slides apart, a crystal emerging as if being tugged up by the moons power, glowing with the moons radiant light.

"Uh Guys, you know what this means?" Tooth speaks up, completely serious, for once not continuing to hand out destinations to her fairies. North looked up in wonder.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." But not everyone is so excited.

"what? Why?" comes Bunny's response.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help" is North's reply.

The crystal finish's rising, it is completely out of the floor, the blued light it casts is being refracted everywhere. Bunny unfortunately has taken offense.

"Since when do we need help?" is his snappy retort.

The moonlight is gathering inside the center of the crystal. Tooth on the other hand is now much more excited.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!"

Sandman immediately thinks of the leprechaun forming a four leaf clover over his head, Tooth voices his thought.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?"

Bunny begins his chant of not who he wants it to be, rather who he doesn't want it to be.

"Please not the Groundhog, please no the Groundhog."

Glowing particles rise upward out of the crystal starting their formation on who this new guardian will be, North looks positively ecstatic. The image finalizes. It's a boy, wearing hoodie, the fringe of his hair is long enough to blanket his eyes, with a curved staff clutched his left hand, a playful smile tugging at his lips. North's eyes grow wide as he announces who it is.

"Jack Frost." With almost a half shrug.

The mini-Tooth's in the audience immediately express their like, one going as fair as fainting at the news.

"Ah, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine" Bunny is on guard already, obviously disliking the choice that has been made. Tooth snaps out of her admiring.

"Well, as long as he helps to ah to protect the children. Right?"

Obviously this is too much for E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children!" He is obviously upset. "All right? All, all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts!" his attempts to convince the other guardians and the Man in the Moon that Jack Frost is a bad idea are not working "All right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." here North cuts him off.

"Guardian." He says thoughtfully, still gazing at the hologram in front of him. Bunny is still upset.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian" he finishes vehemently.

* * *

**A/N o.O wow pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written ever.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok I was going to try and put this up yesterday and then stuff happened... This might me slightly confusing becuase it switches between Jacks POV and third person. I tried to keep them apart with lines**

* * *

The end of a staff taps a power box, spreading frost across the surface. For Jack this is not just a simple act, this is one of his landmarks in this city, this is what he uses to navigate somewhat successfully.

* * *

The ice crackles out from my staff giving my ears reassurance that I am going the right way. The wind blows almost imperceptibly marking out people and other moving objects, I attempt to freeze the water fountain that should be across the street. The crackling sound of ice tells me that I've hit dead on.

* * *

Unseen by Jack a kids tongue has now been frozen to that frozen land mark he uses.

* * *

I pause in the middle of the street using the wind to get my bearings. A man slips and falls on the ice that I unconsciously generate oops. But it is kind of funny, the way the wind describes it to me.

* * *

Unseen by everyone the hooded figure races up the side of the building leaving trails of frost in his wake. Every so often, if you could see him it would appear that he was looking in a window.

* * *

I pretend to look into every other window, in actuality I am counting them, another one of my ways to keep myself from getting lost.

* * *

An accidental stream of frost magic freezes the top of a fishbowl. Round the building when he comes to an open window, the papers blow out, much to the dismay of the person inside.

* * *

Round the corner and there is one, tw-whoa! It's open! I accidentally scatter the papers inside. I feel slightly guilty but the thrill of riding the wind and the new trick I want to try is enough to keep me laughing. The wind tosses me to another physical landmark a spire on one of Russia's palaces, I spin around it joyfully.

"Now that, that was fun."

I hold on with one hand bracing my feet against the spire.

"Hey wind!" I call I know its heard me because the bangs shift over my unseeing eyes ever so slightly. Then it picks up, undoubtedly knowing in advance what I am going to ask of it "Take me home!" I let go giving my complete trust to the wind, after all there is no reason for me not to, the wind has never let me down, only been a helping hand and a friend.

* * *

Jack shoots into the night sky, tossed high above the glowing lights of the city. He whoops for it is times like these when he feels truly free. He darts above the cloud line clearly at home, shouting in delight of his daredevil ride. He dives towards that path of the sun, heading to other parts of the world where it is day.

* * *

I get the moon to my back, ever since my vision blinked out on me somehow I've always been able to sense the moon, so in a strange sort of way it's a compass for me. It only took me a couple dozen months to figure out how to work with the fact that it moves across the sky.

The town of Burgess breaks into view from the haze of the clouds. This is the place that Jack calls home

"Snow day!"

* * *

He leans back and free falls head first towards main street. Swerving all over the street it appears he is up to his usual mischief.

* * *

I am always a little shaky coming out of dives, I know to others it looks like I am causing trouble as I dart across both ends of the street, but in reality it's a necessity. The wind bounces off as many surfaces as it can but it can only do so much, the bouncing helps me allow for turns in the road or moving trucks as in this case.

"It's freezing!"

My good mood is slightly dampened, I don't mean to make others cold but the chilly wind is my set of eyes without it I probably would have phased through that person and that would have hurt, a lot. I manage to pull out of main street, up high enough in the air I am able to try my new trick. Turning my staff with one hand I balance both feet on it, surfing.

"Yeah!" I am extremely happy with my success

* * *

The wind has brought him to what he considers home although it isn't much. It's where he was pulled from the ice all those years ago, why he hasn't left? He feels a connection to the place and quite frankly it's the place he knows almost inside out, he is able to 'see' the best here in this town.

* * *

I land perfectly coating the thick ice on the lake with another layer. The brisk wind I create, knocks a book out a child's hands, also warning me of his presence. I land on the ground next to him, pretending to look at the book that has fallen.

"Oh that looks interesting. Good book?" not that I could actually tell, but the kid I had knocked it from was always talking about the most interesting things, so it was probably, at the very least, interesting.

* * *

Jamie rushed over brushing off the book carefully. The twins ran up next to him

"all right!"

"Yeah!" they are obviously pleased by the snow.

"woo hoo!"

"Snow day!" Claude and Caleb continue punching Jamie lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

I can here that the kids are pleased at my hard work.

"You're welcome." It's only polite to respond to such a thank you.

* * *

"Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" comes Jamie's call, as he races up next to the twins on they walk away from the lake. Jack jumps following them from above.

"Yeah! Free candy!"

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" respond the twins. Jamie re-buries his face back into his book

"It says here that they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA in Michigan! That's like super-close"

* * *

'Ah so it's that book again' thinks Jack 'the one about all those different supposed theories' as he lands lightly on the wooden fence.

* * *

"Here we go again."

Clearly Claude is skeptical

"You saw the video too, Claude. He's out there." Jamie responds completely serious.

"That's what you said about aliens." Is Caleb's sarcastic response that's partnered with Claude incredulous

"And the Easter Bunny!"

* * *

'Did they just say the Easter Bunny?' I wonder turning back from my fence walking, this is a subject that I know about

"The Easter Bunny is real." Jamie responds seriously

* * *

I could have snorted of course he's real, and he's ticked at me "Oh, He's real all right. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself." Make that we're ticked at each other.

* * *

"Come on! You guys will believe anything." Claude announces still rough housing with his twin.

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Sophie says in her own way announcing her favorite. She is tripped by their dog Abby and lands hard beginning the first steps of crying.

"Mom, Sophie fell again!" Jamie calls, it's not that he doesn't care, it's just that this has happened enough that he doesn't want to spend time over such a minor injury again.

"You ok Soph? Jamie hat! We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Is his mother's reply as she is able to take care of both children in one go. Jamie turns around tiredly well use to his moms worrying

"Who's Jack Frost?" he asks as a hat is placed on his head

"No one, honey. It's just an expression."

* * *

"Who's Jack Frost?" rings in my ears along with "no one, honey. It's just an expression." It hurts, but I do what I always do when something hurts, pretend it doesn't

"Hey!" it's not like they know any better . I scrape some snow off the ground forming it into a perfect snowball from years of experience, who knows today could be the day

"Who's Jack Frost?" I breathe my special magic onto it having it glow with its own brilliance. I here the kids running out ahead, and turn in their general direction. I lob it hard knowing as always the wind will help make the necessary corrections.

* * *

A snowball smacks the back of Jamie's vest head on, causing him to stumble. "Wha-"already the magic is at work, letting him see the fun things of the day. He laughs "Okay, who threw that?"

* * *

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo." Is my response, let's get this snow ball fight started

* * *

Jamie forms a hasty snow ball lobbing it in the direction of Monty and Pippa, it strikes Monty knocking him over. A second one thrown hits Pippa.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!" is the semi-angry response.

"You struck first!" Is Jamie's quick retort.

* * *

I throw two snowballs at the twins, of course hitting them dead on with the snow,

"Free-for-all!" I shout lobbing snowballs in the kids general directions, sent with a breeze to help the hit home. The snow ball fight is good and started now, "All right, who needs ammo?" I half run half fly around the kids traling my staff so that perfect snowballs are created for easy access.

* * *

Laughter rings out during this impromptu fight.

* * *

"Look at that!" I comment surprised at the number of dead on hits that I hear, usually their aim isn't so good.

* * *

A snow ball strikes Jamie, causing him to topple backwards over a snowman on to the ground. A final snowball strikes the back of someone's head. Cupcakes head. An angry growl issues forth from her as she slowly begins to turn.

"Crud! I hit Cupcake!" Is Pippa's nervous response.

"She hit Cupcake." Announces Monty pointing

"You hit Cupcake?" is Claude's incredulous response. Jamie peaks up from behind his sled at the angry Cupcake.

* * *

Oh no someone's upset, looks like we'll have to fix that. I toss one of my special snowballs hitting Cupcake right in the face.

"Oh.."

"Did you throw that?"

"No."

"It wasn't me!" is the nervous chatter of the kids standing around my staff, which on top of I am currently perched. Wait for it…

* * *

Cupcake begins laughing much to the other kid's surprise. Soon they are playing a bizarre form of tag that includes a snowman's head running around the park, Jamie well in the lead.

* * *

"It's a little slippery!" I announce landing and using my staff to ice the ground in front of him, we are going to have a little fun.

"Jamie, watch out!" calls Pippa as Jamie slips lands on his sled and begins to slide gaining momentum.

"Whoa!"

"That's the street!"

"Stop! There's traffic!"

* * *

Don't worry guys I've got this all under control, this is going to be a sledding experience of a life time.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Jamie shouts as he launches out onto the road.

* * *

"Whoa! Don't worry, Jamie. I got you. Hold on! It's gonna be all right!" and it's true, the sled will follow the path of ice I'm creating and I am being guided by the wind, what could go wrong? Ok a lot could, but I trust the wind, it's never steered me wrong before.

* * *

The ice trail spins around the corner passing a moving tuck that spins out, depositing a couch and several boxes on to the road.

* * *

I fly next to him then zoom ahead to scout for obstacles

"keep up with me, kid!" I urge "take a left!" I manage to scoot the kid in between the dogs and their owner.

"Hey slow down!" is the angry response. Jeeze people these days, does it look like Jamie is controlling this because I am, there's no need to yell at the kid. I send Jamie up a dirt mountain using it like a ramp.

* * *

Jamie continues to sled around the streets a Breakneck speeds, dodging cars and other things.

"Hold up. No, no, no, no." Is his slightly nervous speech, Jack doesn't hear.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" is some women asks incredulously.

* * *

I moved the kid on to the side walk since we are on mains street now, don't want to hit any cars.

"There you go." I say

"No, no!" he's probably just nervous, everyone else who's had the sled treatment says "no" but when it's over proclaim it the best thing ever. We are shooting along now, back on the road now that there are fewer cars.

Honk! Honk!

I can hear it, sounds like the street snow plow, I ask the wind for the best way out of the road, it tells me to take a left and make a ramp of the dirt pile over by the statue of the town founder.

Jamie closes his eyes, nervous about hitting the snow plow, and is launched off the ramp. His friends all watch in shock, having caught up, as he flies over them.

The lack of noise I here from his friends and the excited yells from Jamie must mean I did a pretty spectacular job on the ramp.

Jamie hits the snow bank in front of the statue hard.

"Oh, my gosh!" is Pippa's exclamation

"Yeah!" that was pretty awesome, there's no way they can't have some sort of belief in me now not after seeing that!

"Wow. That looks serious."

"Jamie, are you all right?" Jamie's concerned friends walk towards him.

"Whoa!" he says standing up a tad unsteadily "Did you guys see that? It was amazing!"

I nod, nothing like making kids happy

"I did a jump and I slid under a…" at that moment the couch that had been flung from the depths of the moving fan smacked straight into Jamie

I wince that must of hurt, didn't mean for that to happen "whoops"

* * *

Jamie's friends wince, imagining for themselves what it must have felt like, as they approach to help him up. Suddenly Jamie's hand shoots upward, triumphantly clutching a tooth.

"cool! A tooth!" sled ride momentarily forgotten.

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Tooth fairy cash!" is his friends enthusiastic replies they too have forgotten the sled ride already.

* * *

"Oh no." not this again, how could they forget all my work so quickly?

* * *

"You lucky bum!" his friends are still congratulating him over his good luck.

"I got to put this under my pillow!" Jamie responds excitedly as they walk off

* * *

"Oh, wait a minute."I call "Come on. Hold on, hold on." They can't have forgotten so quickly could they? "What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" I say in frustration, why were they so enamored with the Tooth Fairy? Wasn't I much more fun? And less selective about when you got to have fun? I jump in front of the group hearing chatter and the words

"my ears are freezing" the fact that it was getting rather late registered in my mind.

"What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" That sled ride had to have worked!

* * *

Jamie walks through Jack unseeing

* * *

I gasp slightly feeling the deep ache and tearing feeling that comes with everyone that passes through me. But this one helps especially because I had just given this kid the time of his life and he still could not see me. I take to the air defeated that once again no one can see me, just like the fact that I can't see them.

* * *

**A/N Ok finished! Big thanks to ****AmaraRae**** and ****meggs929**** for following**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I love you guys! Oh and heads up, over the summer I can not I repeat can not write over the summer, so soon there will not be any more updates until like September. not yet but soon. Another big thanks to LadyLombax**

* * *

"…it was awesome! So then I was flying down this hill and it was like whoosh whoosh whoosh through these cars and then the sled hit this, this thing and it was like way up in the air! And then, bam, the sofa hit me…"

comes Jamie's excited retelling of his sledding adventure to his sister Sophie, his dog and his mom.

"wow!" Sophie gasps, she can almost see it playing out in front of her

"and, and see" Jamie points into his mouth were a gap resides "my tooth came out!" Sophie giggles and points to the empty space.

"All right, you two. Tooth under your pillow?" calls Jamie's mom; evidently it is time for bed.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Announces Jamie as he grabs a flashlight

"Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come." Is his mother's gentle reprimand.

"But I can do it this time!" Jamie announces passionately "You want to help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

"Hide, hide, hide, hide." Is Sophie's enthusiastic response.

"nuh uh, Straight to bed now, mister." Is their mother's response as she picks up Sophie to tuck her in her own bed.

"Mom" says Jamie in defeat, the way kids do when they know they can't change their mothers mind but wish they would anyways.

* * *

I smile unseeing at the scene before me. My hood is up casting my eyes into further shadow with the help of my hair. I can hear their words through the glass, bring a sort of sad smile to my face. Why sad? I'm not quite sure. I frown as I hear the soft crinkle of frost ferns covering the window, obscuring the rest of the conversation from me, and reaffirming once again, how alone I am.

* * *

To anyone else watching it would appear that the trickster was peering in the window, and when he was bored, left. Jack flipped on to the roof, appearing lighter than air with the help of the wind.

* * *

"If there' something I'm doing wrong" I begin turning to face my compass, the one who brought me back, then forgot to tell me why. "Can you, can you, just tell me what it is?" I'm desperate; it's been 300 years, surly that's long enough to wait for an answer. I lean protectively around my staff, another guide, and my connection to the wind "Because I've tried everything" and it's the truth "and no one ever sees me" I 'stare' at the moon desperately hoping against hope that this time, this time I am going to get an answer. There's nothing, and I grow more frustrated "You put me here. The least you can do is tell me…" I break off trying not to cry "tell me why." I wait desperate for an answer. But as what has happened the thousands of other times there is no response. I turn away frustrated and upset. I jump off the roof lightly landing on one foot on the telephone wire causing it to ice over gently. I use my staff to help me identify the wire next to me, also icing it over. I can hear the hissing of Sandman's dream sand curling out sending bright dreams out to the children. I've only seen it once, in half a second, even then I'm not really sure if I've seen it. It was beautiful, even if I didn't actually see it. I turn towards the source "Ah, right on time, Sandman." I start to run along the wire heading towards an approaching stream I can hear. Trailing my fingers along it allowing shapes to form, I think it's a dolphin from the splashing and trilling sounds that are made.

* * *

Jacks fingers came in contact with the golden sand a golden dolphin bursting forth circling around him playfully; appearing that he watched its every move eagerly. The Sandman was busy, but he always tried to make time for Jack, even with the millions of kids in the world and it is his job to make sure everyone gets a good dream. One strand of dream sand entered the window of the girl named Cupcake. It formed into the shape of a unicorn gently, causing her face to smooth into a smile. But all was not peaceful.

* * *

Soft mocking laughter filled the air; the shadows in the room grew darker.

"I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!" It is none other than Pitch Black. "And look at her." He says clasping his hands, in a mockery of what a parent would do. "Precious child. So sweet." He is building himself up for the deed, a dramatic actor on a stage. "So full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing" He turns more sinister "A touch of fear"

his fingers dance out coming in contact with the dream. Black poisons it causing it to writhe in pain, crumpling into a swarm of black sand. "that never gets old. Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right."

He begins to shape it to his will, forming the skeletal form of a nightmare. It neighed sharply, the excess sand still whipping around the thin form, nuzzling its creator. Pitch grabbed it holding it out in front of him like a child would with a beloved gift they were admiring.

"Such a pretty little nightmare." The creation neighed hoarsely in response "Now" he is dead serious, lowering his voice as if speaking a great secret "I want you to tell the others the wait is over." The skeletal form neighed once more in response before exiting the window, calling for its brethren, it raced into the sky.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend" Pitch speaks stepping out from yet another shadow, casting his gaze to the pale orb in the sky. "You must have known this day would come." More horse shapes flew across the glowing face of the moon. "My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?"

* * *

**A/N short chapter is short. worst part is that this is longer than all the chapters in, my other stories.**

**11pink45****: glad you think so!**

**Cinamon Stick****: thanks!**

**micky21: your wish is now granted!**

**lurkerlaine****, ****AmaraRae****, ****meggs929****, ****StorybookRomance****, ****Nanashi-Angel, Thank you all so much! but please leave a review!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
